Albus Potter
* Harry Potter * James S. Potter * Lily L. Potter * Ignotus Peverell † * Ignotus Peverell's Son † *Iolanthe Potter (nee Peverell) † *Hardwin Potter † * Linfred of Stinchcombe † * Fleamont Potter † * Euphemia Potter † * Henry Potter † * Mr and Mrs Evans † * Septimus Weasley † * Cedrella Weasley, nee Black * Mr Prewett * Mrs Prewett * James Potter † * Lily Potter † * Molly Weasley * Arthur Weasley *Bill Weasley *Fleur Delacour *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Audrey Weasley *Lucy Weasley *Molly Weasley II *Fred Weasley † *George Weasley *Angelina Johnson *Roxanne Weasley *Fred Weasley II *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Rose Granger-Weasley *Hugo Granger-Weasley * Petunia Dursley * Vernon Dursley * Dudley Dursley * Fabian Prewett * Gideon Prewett * Ignatius Prewett * Lucretia Prewett * Arthur Weasley's Brothers * Muriel * Tessie * Potter Family * Weasley Family * Peverell Family * House of Gaunt * Marvolo Gaunt † * Morfin Gaunt * Merope Gaunt † * Tom Riddle † }}|bloodstatus = Half-blood|species = Human}}Albus Potter 'is a minor character in ''Harry Potter. He is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. In the epilogue, Albus goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History Background In 2017, Albus was starting his first year at Hogwarts, with his cousin, Rose, and older brother. Before Albus is due to ride the train, his father Harry assures Albus that everything will turn out fine, even if he does get sorted into Gryffindor and reminds Albus that he is named after two of the bravest men Harry ever knew. He and his friends watch as their children head off to begin a year at Hogwarts. Alternate Universes In one reality, he and Scorpius are separated into different houses, and his cousins, Rose and Hugo do not exist due to Ron going with Hermione to the Yule Ball and never getting jealous of Hermione and Krum's relationship. In another one, Albus' father, Harry, was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, thus resulting in Albus being unborn. However, he was restored after Scorpius restored the original timeline Magic * [[Magic|'''Magic]]: 'Considering he is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, both powerful witches and wizards, Albus is well-versed in magic. Family * 'Scorpius Malfoy '(best friend / fourth cousin) * 'Harry Potter '(father) * 'Ginny Weasley '(mother) * 'James S. Potter '(older brother) * 'Lily L. Potter '(younger sister) * 'Molly Weasley '(maternal grandmother) * 'Arthur Weasley '(maternal grandfather) * 'Bill Weasley (maternal uncle) * Fleur Delacour (maternal aunt) * Victoire Weasley (maternal cousin) * Dominique Weasley (maternal cousin) * Louis Weasley (maternal cousin) * Charlie Weasley (maternal aunt) * Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) * Audrey Weasley (maternal aunt) * Lucy Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Molly Weasley II (maternal cousin) * George Weasley (maternal uncle) * Angelina Johnson '(maternal aunt) * 'Fred Weasley II '(maternal cousin) * 'Roxanne Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Ron Weasley '(maternal uncle) * 'Hermione Granger (maternal aunt) * Rose Granger-Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Hugo Granger-Weasley '(maternal cousin) * 'Delphini '(distant cousin, former crush) * [[Arthur Weasley's brothers|'Arthur Weasley's brothers]]' '(maternal great-uncles) * [[Scorpius Malfoy|'Scorpius Malfoy']] (best friend) Deceased * Lily Evans '(paternal grandmother) * 'James Potter '(paternal grandfather) * [[Fred Weasley|'Fred Weasley]]' '(maternal uncle) * Cedrella Black '(maternal great-grandmother) * 'Septimus Weasley '(maternal great-grandfather) * 'Ignotus Peverell '(paternal ancestor) * 'Linfred of Stinchcombe '(paternal ancestor) * 'Hardwin Potter '(paternal ancestor) * 'Iolanthe Potter '(paternal ancestor) * 'Fleamont Potter '(paternal great-grandfather) * 'Euphemia Potter '(paternal great-grandmother) * 'Henry Potter '(paternal great-great-grandfather) * 'Ms Fleamont '(paternal great-great-great-grandmother) * [[Potter Family|'Potter Family]] (paternal relatives) * Peverell Family '(paternal ancestors) * 'Merope Gaunt '(distant cousin) * 'Marvolo Gaunt '(paternal distant cousin) * 'Morfin Gaunt '(paternal distant cousin) * 'Tom Riddle '(paternal distant cousin) * 'Ignatius Prewett (maternal great-great-uncle) * Lucretia Prewett '(maternal great-great-aunt) * [[Fabian Prewett|'Fabian Prewett ]](maternal great-uncle) * [[Gideon Prewett|'Gideon Prewett' ]](maternal great-uncle) *'Unnamed great uncle' *'Muriel' (great-great-great-aunt) *[[Tessie|'Tessie' ]](great-great-aunt) Trivia * Harry and Ginny named Albus after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Category:Male Characters Category:Potter family Category:Weasley family Category:Harry Potter (film series) Characters Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Characters Category:Children Category:Wizardkind Category:Half-Blood Status